jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um Ryloth (22 VSY)
Die Schlacht um Ryloth war eine Schlacht in den Klonkriegen, die zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf und über Ryloth ausgetragen wurde, einem Planeten des Äußeren Randes. Die auf dem Planeten heimischen Twi'leks schlossen sich dem Kampf auf der Seite der Republik an und wurden von Cham Syndulla angeführt, als es darum ging, die Stadt Lessu einzunehmen. Die Schlacht endete trotz einer anfänglichen Falle des Feindes mit dem Sieg der Republik und der Gefangennahme Wat Tambors, zudem konnten die Differenzen zwischen Cham Syndulla und Orn Free Taa beigelegt und eine Siegesfeier sowohl zu Ehren der Klonkrieger als auch der Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer veranstaltet werden. Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Wat Tambor ist auf Ryloth eingetroffen Der Vorsitzende der Handelsallianz und Mitglied des Separatisten-Rates, Passel Argente, hatte auf Ryloth in der Hauptstadt Lessu dem Handelsmakler Artruk eine wertvolle Lieferung vom Planeten Christophsis anvertraut. Diese Lieferung sollte von Artruk sicher verwahrt werden. Was Artruk und Argente jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass die beiden Twi'lek-Wiederstandskämpfer Cham Syndulla und Voyla sie bespitzelten. Syndulla war sich sicher, dass Argente kein gewöhnlicher Besucher des Planeten war und sie sehr vorsichtig seinen mussten. Das Geheimtreffen zwischen Argente und dem Twi'lek hatte jedoch noch einen weiteren Zuhörer. Wat Tambor, Vorsitzender der Techno-Union, verfolgte die Unterredung ebenfalls. Er hatte kurz zuvor mit der Hilfe des trandoshanischen Händlers Gha Nachkt einen Protokolldroiden an Argente verkauft, der Tambor als Spion diente. Als er von den wichtigen Dingen hörte, die Argente auf Ryloth lagerte, ließ er seinen Taktikdroiden TA-175 die Truppen mobilisieren, um Ryloth einzunehmen und an die Waren heranzukommen. Nachdem die Separatistenarmee unter der Führung von Tambor Ryloth eingenommen hatte, wurden die Einwohner des Planeten, die Twi'leks, in Lagern gefangen gehalten und von den Droiden misshandelt. Einem vom Senator der Twi'leks Orn Free Taa im Senats gestellten Antrag folgend, reagierte die Republik unter der Führung von Kanzler Palpatine umgehend. Sie schickte einen Flottenverband aus, der von mehreren hochrangigen Jedi kommandiert wurde, um den Planeten zurückzuerobern. Doch die Separatisten hatten in dieser Zeit bereits mit einer schlagkräftigen Flottengruppe unter dem Kommando des neimoidianischen Kommandanten Mar Tuuk eine Blockade errichtet, die verhindern sollte, dass Bodentruppen und Kriegschiffe der Republik den Planeten erreichten. Raumschlacht Erster Angriff auf die Blockade Um die separatistische Flotte, die um Ryloth stationiert war, zu durchbrechen und zu zerstören, sprang eine Gruppe aus Schlachtenschiffen der Republik aus dem Hyperraum und hielt auf die Blockade vor Ryloth zu. Von der Resolute, dem Flaggschiff von Anakin Skywalker und Admiral Yularen, startete die Blau-Staffel unter dem Kommando von Ahsoka Tano. Nach hektischer Vorbereitung im Hangar, und nachdem sich alle Staffelmitglieder - Axe, Slammer, Kickback, Tucker und Swoop - gemeldet hatten, griffen sie das feindliche Schiff an. Allerdings hatte der Kommandant der gegnerischen Streitkräfte, Mar Tuuk, einen Angriff vorhergesehen und eine Falle vorbereitet. thumb|left|Die Blaue Staffel startet zu ihrem ersten und letzten Angriff Zunächst ließ Mar Tuuk die ''Vulture''-Klasse-Droiden-Sternjäger seiner Schiffe starten, um die Blau-Staffel abzufangen. Dann gab er den Befehl, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, und vier Fregatten der Konföderation kamen aus dem Hyperraum, um das Flaggschiff und die zwei bereits anwesenden Fregatten zu unterstützen. Da sie nicht mit einer solchen Übermacht gerecht hatten, versuchten Admiral Yularen und Anakin die Blau-Staffel zurückzurufen, doch Ahsoka ignorierte die Befehle, da sie sich immer noch Chancen ausrechnete, das feindliche Flaggschiff zu zerstören. Doch als sie hörte, dass die Flotte in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte, gab sie der Staffel den Befehl, zurückzukehren. Von einer gewaltigen Übermacht an Droiden-Sternjägern stark dezimiert, versuchte die Blau-Staffel, zurück zur Resolute zu gelangen, um dort zu helfen, denn dort hatten die Droiden-Sternjäger damit begonnen, sich selbst als Geschosse einzusetzen. Dutzende der Droiden kollidierten mit den drei Zerstörern, und einer, die Redeemer, wurde dabei zerstört. Verzweifelt versuchte Ahsoka nun, die Resolute zu erreichen, um nur noch ihr eigenes Leben und das der anderen Staffelmitgliedern zu retten, da die Schlacht bereits verloren schien. Nur zwei Mitglieder der Blau-Staffel schafften es, dem Massaker zu entkommen und an Bord der Resolute zu gelangen. Dann begannen die beiden verbliebenen Schlachtschiffe mit einem Wendemanöver und sprangen aus dem System. Zurück blieb Mar Tuuk, der seinem Vorgesetzten, Wat Tambor, stolz berichten konnte, dass er die feindliche Flotte geschlagen hatte. Allerdings bereitete er sich bereits auf einen weiteren Angriff vor, da er überzeugt war, dass die feindliche Flotte einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen würde, die Blockade zu durchbrechen. Durchbrechung der Blockade Anakin hatte zu dieser Zeit bereits den Plan entwickelt, die mittlerweile schwer beschädigte Defender zu evakuieren und zu entladen. Dann wollte er das separatistische Flaggschiff, und mit ihm auch den feindlichen Kommandanten, vernichten, indem er die Defender in das andere Schiff hineinsteuerte. Da er diese Mission jedoch persönlich leiten musste, ernannte er Ahsoka gegen ihren Willen zum Kommandanten über die Resolute, die ihm folgen sollte, wenn er das Schiff vernichtet hatte, um die anderen Fregatten ebenfalls zu zerstören. [[Bild:Defender_zerstört_Flaggschiff.jpg|thumb|Das Ende der Defender]] Ahsoka musste sich mit dieser Aufgabe abfinden, da Anakin bereits aufgebrochen war. Auf der Brücke der Resolute entwickelte sie mit Rex und einem weiteren Offizier einen Plan. Nachdem dieser akzeptiert wurde, brachen auch Ahsoka, Rex und Admiral Yularen, der sich genügend erholt hatte, mit der Resolute auf, um ihre letzte Chance zu nutzen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen. Anakin war da bereits vor Ryloth eingetroffen und führte ein Gespräch mit Mar Tuuk, um diesen davon abzulenken, seine Taktik zu durchschauen. Doch als die Droidencrew der Brücke Mar Tuuk mitteilte, dass sie bei ihren Scans nur eine Lebensform an Bord des feindlichen Schiffs aufgespürt hatten, merkte er, was der Jedi vorhatte. Er befahl allen Schiffen, das Feuer auf die Defender zu eröffnen, doch Anakin war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu nahe an Mar Tuuks Flaggschiff herangekommen. Obwohl das Feuer der Separatisten die Defender teilweise zerstörte, hatte sie noch genug Masse, um das Droiden-Kontrollschiff zu zerstören. Als die beiden Schiffe kollidierten, war Anakin bereits mit R2-D2 in einer Rettungskapsel geflüchtet. Zur gleichen Zeit sprang die Resolute in das System und führte die von Ahsoka entwickelte Taktik durch: Die Resolute drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass den feindlichen Fregatten der Bauch des Schiffes zugewandt wurde und die Brückenaufbauten und der Hangarbereich vorerst vor dem Feuer der feindlichen Fregatten geschützt waren. Im Schatten der Resolute starteten daraufhin die Sternjägerstaffeln, die aus neuen Bombern, den Y-Flüglern, und Kampfjägern wie den V-19 Torrent bestanden. Unbemerkt von den Fregatten starteten diese und flogen dann einen überraschenden Angriff auf die Schiffe der Konföderation. Die Fregatten waren nicht auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen, daher blieb den Droiden-Kommandanten nicht genügend Zeit, um sich ein gutes Manöver zu überlegen. Eine Fregatte nach der anderen wurde zerstört. Als die letzte Fregatte schwer beschädigt davontrieb, trafen die Landungsschiffe von Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi ein und begannen mit der Landung der Bodentruppen. Bodenoffensive Landung der Bodentruppen thumb|left| Die Landungstruppen der Republik werden hart getroffen Nachdem die Blockade der Separatisten durchbrochen worden war, begannen Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Landung der Bodentruppen. Doch noch während die drei Landungsschiffe der Jedi in die Atmosphäre von Ryloth eindrangen, befahl TX-20, der kommandierende Taktikdroide der Separatisten, seinen Protonengeschützen das Feuer. Von der Wucht des separatistischen Bombardements überrascht, wurde eines der Landungsschiffe schwer getroffen. Als Mace Windu die Schadensberichte von Oberstleutnant Ponds erfahren hatte, nahm er Kontakt mit Obi-Wan auf. Die Landung der Truppen konnte so nicht fortgeführt werden, da zu viele bei der Landung sterben würden. Daher beschlossen die beiden Jedi, eine kleine Einheit vorzuschicken um die Flakgeschütze auszuschalten und die kleine Stadt Nabat einzunehmen. Obi-Wan sollte diese Operation leiten. Angriff auf die Frontlinie Somit machte sich Obi-Wan mit einer Gruppe seiner besten Klonkrieger auf den Weg, um die Geschütze zu zerstören. An Bord seines Kanonenbootes, der Crumb Bomber, ließ er Cody die Einsatzziele klarmachen - Nabat sollte eingenommen, aber nicht zerstört werden. Der Taktikdroide beobachtete das von seinem Standpunkt auf dem Marktplatz von Nabat aus. Er war dabei, die einheimischen Twi'leks zusammenzutreiben, um sie als lebendige Schilde gegen Kenobi einzusetzen. Obi-Wan und seine, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits dezimierten Klontruppen, landeten zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem unweit der Stadt gelegenen Wald, in dem sich die Geschütze befanden. Sie rückten langsam vor, bis sie in das Visier der Kampfdroiden gerieten, die den äußeren Verteidigungsring bildeten. Diese hatten aus der Deckung der Stadt ein freies Schussfeld, und der Vormarsch von Codys Soldaten wurde damit gestoppt. Sie benutzten die umstehenden Bäume als Deckung, doch mussten sie sich beeilen, um die Kanonen auszuschalten. Aus diesem Grund befahl Cody seinen Soldaten, EMP-Granaten einzusetzen, so genannte „Droidenknacker“. Einige der Klonkrieger schleuderten die Granaten, Obi-Wan Kenobi ließ sie mit Hilfe der Macht zwischen die Droiden sinken, wo sie explodierten. Als die Impulsgranaten die Kampfdroiden lahm gelegt hatten, eilte Cody mit dem Jedi und den Klonkriegern vorwärts. Doch anstatt weiter vorzurücken, ließen Obi-Wan und Cody die Soldaten den Vormarsch stoppen. Da sich Obi-Wan sicher war, dass ihre Gegner etwas vorbereitet hatten, befahl er dem Commander mit seinen besten Männern losziehen, um die Stadt zu erkunden. An einer Wegkreuzung trennten sie sich, Cody geht mit einem der Soldaten, Wooley, zurück um den Marktplatz zu erkunden, während Boil und Waxer, die beiden anderen Klonkrieger, nach Süden weiterziehen. Kundschafter und Spione TX-20 befahl einigen Sondendroiden loszuziehen, um die feidlichen Truppen auszuspionieren, da er über die momentane Lage aufgeklärt werden wollte. In dieser Zeit hatten Waxer und Boil ein kleines Twi'lek-Mädchen namens Numa gefunden, während Wooley und Cody auf dem Marktplatz das ganze Ausmaß ihres Problems sahen. Sie entdeckten dort Kampfdroiden und AAT-Kampfpanzer, soweie die Einwohner von Nabat, die als Geiseln von Droiden zusammengetrieben worden waren. Daraufhin zogen sie sich zurück, um Obi-Wan Bericht zu erstatten. Dieser hatte inzwischen in einer halb zerstörten Kirche von Nabat einen provisorischen Kommandostand aufgebaut. Als Cody Bericht erstattete, hatte sich bereits ein Sondendroide herangeschlichen, sodass TX-20 die Planung belauschen konnte. Nachdem er die Pläne seiner Gegner kannte, ließ TX-20 die Gutkurrs aus dem Zwinger, die er dort hatte hungern lassen, um sie dann im rechten Zeitpunkt auf die Jedi und Klonkrieger loszulassen. Den Droiden befahl er, die Dutenden von Gutkurrs in die Stadt zu treiben. Während Cody schon zurückgekehrt war, waren Waxer und Boil bei der jungen Twi'lek hängengeblieben, wo Boil Numa nicht einfach zurücklassen wollte. Auch wenn sie ihnen zunächst misstraut hatte, hatten Waxer und sein Mitstreiter sie beruhigen können. Schließlich wollten sie gehen, als zwei der hungrigen Gutkurrs auf das Haus zustürmten. Da ihre Blaster ihnen gegen die Körperpanzer der Gutkurrs nicht halfen, waren die Klone den Bestien relativ schutzlos ausgeliefert. Im letzten Moment entkamen sie durch einen Geheimgang. thumb|left|Die Gutkurrs greifen an Währendessen rückten die Klonkrieger unter dem Kommando von Obi-Wan und Cody in die Stadt vor. Als sie sich mitten in der Stadt befanden, stürmten die Gutkurrs plötzlich auf sie zu. Die Klonkrieger waren den Tieren unterlegen, mit ihren Blastern konnten sie nichts gegen die Tiere ausrichten, während die Gutkurrs mit ihren Zähnen und Klauen mühelos die Panzer der Klone durchdrangen. Mitten in dem Chaos der Schlacht benutzte Obi-Wan die Macht, und lockte die Gutkurrs zu sich. Der Jedi zog sich in eine kleine Seitengasse zurück, wohin ihm die Kreaturen folgten. Als alle Gutkurrs in der Seitengasse waren, ließ Obi-Wan die Klone auf eine Brücke über der Straße schießen. Nach einigen Salven brach diese zusammen und sperrte die Gutkurrs mit Obi-Wan in der Seitengasse ein. Für den Jedi war es eine Leichtigkeit, sich mit der Macht aus der Gasse zu befreien, während die Gutkurrs eingesperrt waren. Angriff auf die Geschütze Als sich die Klone gerade von dem unerwarteten Angriff erholt hatten, trafen Waxer und Boil mit Numa bei ihnen ein, woraufhin die Klonkrieger weiter vorrückten und dabei von Numa durch das Tunnelsystem zum Marktplatz gefürt wurden. Dort schlich sich Obi-Wan mit Waxer und Boil auf den Platz, wo er die Gefangenen befreite, als Cody mit den anderen Klonen einen Ablenkungskampf inszenierte. TX-20, der in einem AAT ins Kampfgeschehen eingegriffen hatte, wurde von einem der Droiden benachrichtigt, dass die Gefangen flohen, woraufhin er seinen AAT wendete und Obi-Wan attackierte. Dieser war inzwischen auf eines der Protonengeschütze geklettert und hatte die anderen Protonenkanonen zerstört. Als TX-20 ihn angriff, muste Obi-Wan mit den beiden Klonen ausweichen. Doch als TX-20 gerade die drei Republikaner töten wollte, eilten die Twi'leks aus ihren Verstecken und erklommen den AAT, wo sie TX-20 zerstörten. Obi-Wan hatte sich daraufhin mit seinen Truppen zurückgezogen und war zu den anderen Klonkriegern und Panzern gestoßen, die aus den beiden verbliebenen Landungsschiffen strömten. Obi-Wan, Waxer und Boil zogen mit dem Rest der Geisterkompanie weiter, da sie die südliche Hemisphäre von Ryloth von den Droidentruppen säubern sollten. Kampf am Canyon thumb|right|Die AT-TEs müssen am Rande des Abgrunds den Kampfdroiden widerstehen Unter dem Kommando von Mace Windu drang nun die Hauptstreitmacht weiter in Richtung der Hauptstadt Lessu vor, wo sich Wat Tambor niedergelassen hatte. Doch als die Kolonne aus Klonkriegern und AT-TEs auf einem schmalen Weg an den steilen Klippen eines Canyons entlangmarschierten, wurden sie von Kampfdroiden angegriffen. Mit einem größeren Aufgebot an AATs beschossen diese sie, bis der vorderste der AT-TEs von mehreren Treffern zu Fall gebracht wurde, woraufhin die Klontruppen und Mace Windu den Panzer verließen. Windu befahl daraufhin die Sprinter-Staffel zu rufen, eine Spezialeinheit aus ARF-Troopern, die mit AT-RT ausgestattet waren. Mit ihren wendigen Kampfmaschinen kamen sie an den stehenden AT-TEs mühelos vorbei und konnten so zu den feindlichen Kampfpanzer vordringen. Windu hatte jedoch vorher noch den zerstörten AT-TE mit der Macht in den Canyon gestoßen, wodurch der Rest des Zuges ebenfalss weiterziehen konnte. Als die kommandierenden Droiden auf Seiten der Separatisten die heranstürmenden AT-RTs bemerkten, befahlen sie den AAts zu feuern, doch wurden sie nur wenige Augenblicke später von der Sprinterstaffe überrannt. Systematisch nahmen sie die AATs unter Beschuss oder zerstörten sie mit Thermaldetonatoren. Schließlich sind die feindlichen Truppen vernichtet und Mace Windu und Ponds begannen mit der weiteren Planung. Allerdings wurden sie dabei belauscht, sodass Wat Tambor in Lessu über die weiteren Schritte teilweise informiert wurde. Planung und Gegenplanung thumb|left|TA-175 und Wat Tambor planen ihr Vorgehen Der Taktikdroide Wat Tambors war besorgt über den Vormarsch der Republik, doch ließ Tambor einen Rückzug außer Frage. Da die Separatisten die Kontrolle über den einzigen Weg in die Stadt und genügend Kampfdroiden hatten, befahl er TA-175, alle Einheiten zur Brücke um diese zu bewachen. An Bord eines AT-TE war Mace Windu mit den holographischen Abbildern von Kanzler Palpatine, Admiral Yularen, den Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Meister Yoda sowie Orn Free Taa, dem Senator von Ryloth dabei, einen Plan zu schmieden, um Lessu einzunehmen. Da der Orbit um Ryloth von Anakins Streitkräften gesichert worden und die südliche Hemisphäre von Ryloth eingenommen worden war, war Windu der einzige, der noch Probleme hatte. Nach seiner Meinung waren seine Truppen zu stark dezimiert worden, um einen Angriff auf Lessu wagen zu können, daher würde er den Führer der Widerstandsbewegung von Ryloth kontaktieren, Cham Syndulla, um diesen als Verbündeten zu gewinnen. Mit der Hilfe der Widerstandskämpfer erhoffte er sich genügend Truppen, um den Einsatz durchzuführen. Orn Free Taa, der bereits vor dem Krieg mit Syndulla in Rivalität gestanden hatte, versuchte Windu von dem Fehler zu überzeugen, den es seiner Meinung nach darstellte, mit Syndulla zu verhandeln, doch Mace Windu ignorierte die Einwände. Während Windu aufbrach, hatte Graf Dooku Kontakt zu Wat Tambor aufgenommen, der Tambor den Befehl gab, alle Einheiten zu evakuieren und alles andere zu zerstören. Damit wollte er ein Exempel an Ryloth statuieren und andere Welten warnen, die sich gegen die Konföderation stellen wollten. Bombardement der Separatisten In Lessu ließ Wat Tambor seine Droiden-Bomber der ''Hyena''-Klasse startbereit machen, um die Gegend um Lessu zu vernichten. Vor einer Siedlungen in der Nähe traf ein Konvoi der Republik ein, als Commander Ponds eine beunruhigende Meldung von den Sensorstationen seines AT-TEs bekam: Eine größere Zahl von separatistischen Sternjägern nähert sich. Doch als die Bomber die Stadt verwüsteten und die Klonkrieger in Ruhe ließen, sah Ponds, dass er Windu Bericht erstatten musste. Daraufhin stellte er eine Verbindung zu Mace Windu her und benachrichtigte diesen von dem Angriff. Doch konnte ihm dieser von der Basis der Wiederstandskämpfer aus nicht helfen, daher rief Ponds Anakin Skywalker, der mit seiner Flotte eingreifen sollte. Anakin ließ daraufhin Sternjäger starten, auch er selbst und seine Padawan Ahsoka nahmen mit ihren Jedi-Sternjägern an dem Einsatz teil. Es gelang ihnen, die Droiden-Bomber abzulenken, doch waren es zu viele um sie zu besiegen. Dennoch versprach er Windu, alles nötige zu tun, um die Bomber aufzuhalten. Der Kampf war immer noch nicht beendet, als Mace Windu bereits Lessu angegriffen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt drehten die Bomber plötzlich ab und flogen nach Lessu, sodass Anakin sie leicht zerstören konnte. Verhandlungen mit den Widerstandskämpfern Gemeinsam mit den ARF-Troopern Razor und Stak suchte Mache Windu mit AT-RTs in der Wüste nach den Widerstandskämpfern. Auf einem Plateau hielten sie inne, um die Gegend nach Spuren der Freiheitskämpfer zu durch suchen. Der Jedi fand die Spur eines Reittiers und während sie sich umsahen, hörten sie plötzlich das Brüllen eines Blurrgs. Daraufhin brach Windu mit den beiden Klonen wieder auf. Sie verstreckten sich kurz danach hinter einem großen Felsen, da sie eine Patrouille aus Kampfdroiden entdecken hatten. Als sich Razor und Stak bereits zum kämpfen bereit machten, hielt Mace Windu sie zurück. Er spürte, dass die Twi'lek-Widerstandskämpfer auf dem Weg waren und kaum hatte er das gesagt, ertönten über dem Jedi Kampfgeräusche. Sofort eilte Windu mit den beiden Klonkriegern nach oben, wo die Twi'leks sie umstellten. Daraufhin sprach Cham Syndulla zu den Jedi. Nachdem Windu erklärte, dass er die Hilfe der Twi'leks brauchte, wurde er mit Razor und Stak zum Lager der Rebellen gebracht. Unter und in einem zerstörten C-9979-Landungsschiff hatten die Rebellen ihr Lager eingerichtet, und Syndulla führte den Jedi zum Versammlungsraum. Dabei sahen Mace und die Klone, dass es den Twi'leks ziemlich schlecht erging. Schließlich erreichten sie den Versammlungsraum, wo Syndulla die Gäste mit seinen kargen Möglichkeiten bewirtete. Schließlich nahm Mace Windu die Verhandlungen mit Syndulla auf. Dabei gelang es ihm herauszufinden, weshalb Syndulla der Republik gegenüber so feindlich gesinnt war. Als Commander Ponds ihnen von einem Bomberangriff auf eine Twi'lek Siedlung berichtete, wurden die Verhandlungen unterbrochen. Daraufhin gab sich Syndulla geschlagen; er ließ eine Verbindung zu Orn Free Taa herstellen, um mit ihm zu verhandeln. Es gelang Windu, Senator Taa und Syndulla dazu zu bringen, einander halbwegs zu vertrauen. Danach rief Syndulla die anderen Wiederstandskämpfer zusammen und bereitete diese auf den Kampf vor. Angriff auf Lessu Einige Zeit später hatte sich eine große Streitmacht aus Truppenverbänden der Armee der Republik und Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer vor der Plasmabrücke nach Lessu eingefunden. Doch solange die Kontrolle der Brücke den Separatisten oblag, konnten sich Windu und Syndulla keinen Angriff erlauben. Dann entdeckten sie zwei MTTs, die von STAPs begleitet auf die Stadt zugehalten haben. Gemeinsam mit Razor und Stak brach Windu auf, um sich an Bord eines MTTs über die Brücke zu schmuggeln. Es gelang ihnen, in den Transporter einzudringen und so fast über die Brücke zu kommen, doch wurden sie von mehreren Scanner-Droiden entdeckt. Es gelang Windu jedoch, mit den lonen auf die andere Seite der Brücke zu kommen und die Feinde zu vernichten, bevor die Brücke wieder abgeschaltet wurde. Doch war dies nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und aus den Stadttoren kamen ihnen bereits dutzende Kampfdroiden entgegen. Mace Windu reagierte, indem er seine Truppen aufzuteilen ließ, und schickte Razor und Stak los, um die Brückenkontrolle einzunehmen, während er selbst zurück blieb, um die Droiden aufzuhalten. thumb|right|Die vereinten Truppen der Republik und der Widerstandskämpfer erstürmen Lessu Auf der anderen Seite gab Cham Syndulla das Signal zum Angriff, und die Klonkrieger und Twi'leks brachen nach Lessu auf. Windu konnte indes die erste Welle Kampfdroiden abwehren, doch eilten weitere auf ihn zu, unterstützt von Droidekas und AATs. Razor und Stak konnten sich einen Weg zum Kontrollzentrum bahnen und stürmten dieses. Dann aktivierte Stak die Plasmabrücke, gerade rechtzeitig um die herankommenden Twi'leks und Klontruppen über die Brücke zu lassen. Mace Windu hatte inzwischen auch die zweite Welle Kampfdroiden besiegt und den AAT mit einer schweren Steinplatte zerstört. Als die Verstärkung eintraf, eilte der Jedi los, um Wat Tambor zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Der Vorsitzende der Techno-Union wollte bereits fliehen, doch war der Taktikdroide mit dem Shuttle des Vorsitzenden bereits weggeflogen. In der Kommandozentrale für den Plasmagenerator wurden Stak und Razor in der Zeit von weiteren Kampfdroiden angegriffen, zwei davon waren besonders tödliche Kommandodroiden. Diese hätten die Klone schnell besiegt, doch gelang es Stak einen der Droiden auszuschalten, wodurch Razor ihm dann zur Hilfe kommen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erreichte Mace Windu die Landeplattform, auf der Wat Tambor immer noch hinter seinem Shuttle herstarrte. Er nahm den anderen gefangen und kurze Zeit später war auch Cham Syndulla mit mehreren Soldaten hinzugestoßen, mit denen er Wat Tambor dann ins Gefängnis begleitete. Folgen thumb|Die große Friedensfeier Nachdem die Schlacht gewonnen war, kehrte Senator Orn Free Taa nach Ryloth zurück. Er und Cham Syndulla einigten sich, und ihre Differenzen wurden beigelegt. Kurz darauf wurde von den Twi'leks und den Truppen der Republik eine große Parade veranstaltet, auf der Widerstandskämpfer und Klontruppen gleichermaßen bejubelt wurden. Wat Tambor wurde gefangengenommen und nach Coruscant gebracht, während es TA-175 gelang, von Ryloth zu entkommen und zu Graf Dooku zurückzukehren. Der neimoidianische General Mar Tuuk entkam ebenfalls von seinem Flaggschiff, kurz bevor es zerstört wurde. Quellen *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Covetous'' *''Curfew'' *''The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' Ryloth Ryloth en:Battle of Ryloth (Clone Wars) es:Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon)